Período
by Lucia991
Summary: Por primera vez se sentía distinta por ser mujer, por primera vez él no la trataba como un igual. Debería demostrarle que ser una chica y estar indispuesta no la hacía menos, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía hacer era llorar.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles desde ya por leer mi historia, realmente no sé cómo habrá quedado... Nunca escribí sobre esta pareja (a Tenten la adoro pero a Neji... jaja pobre siempre digo que es un estirado, pero conseguí tenerle algo de cariño).**

**No los molesto más simlemente gracias y espero que les guste!**

**Un beso grnade,**

**Lu**

* * *

**Período.**

Caminó como cualquier otro día por las calles de Konoha para encontrarse con su equipo y entrenar. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, ella lo sabía. Se sentía extraña, diferente, nerviosa. En un principio no había querido ir a entrenar, pero luego de tener una larga charla con su madre había accedido a ir. Su mamá le había asegurado que su nueva condición no cambiaba nada, le había dicho que seguiría siendo una excelente kunoichi y que eso no la retrasaría. Pero ahora comenzaba a tener dudas nuevamente.

–_Cuanta más importancia le des, más diferente será –Dijo su madre con una sonrisa –No debes sentirte mal, ahora eres toda una señorita –Acarició su rostro y luego agregó –Aprenderás a lidiar con esto, todas las mujeres lo hacemos ¿Y sabes qué? –Tenten negó con la cabeza –Ésta es una de las cosas que nos hacen más fuertes que los hombres, ya quisiera yo ver a un chico sufriendo los dolores._

Tenten recordó las palabras que su madre le había dicho antes de salir de su casa, en ese momento le habían arrancado un sonrisa, pero ahora que comenzaba a sentir los primeros espasmos no le causaba ninguna gracia. Ella no quería eso, no quería cambiar, pues le daba pena. Sabía que era lo normal, que a todas les pasaba pero no por eso se sentía mejor. Por el contrario se sentía débil, menos que sus compañeros de equipos.

–¡Ey Tenten! –Gritó Lee en cuanto ella apareció por el campo de entrenamiento.

–Lee, ¿cómo estás? –Preguntó, intentando comportarse igual que todos los días.

–¡Muy bien, gracias! ¡Gai-sensei me va a enseñar una nueva técnica, ¿te lo puedes creer? –Tenten sonrió, Lee era demasiado entusiasta.

–¿Los demás? –Preguntó tímidamente.

–¡Aún no llegan, pero es temprano! ¡¿Quieres que demos vueltas al campo hasta que lleguen? ¡Debemos explotar la llama de nuestra juventud! –Lee se puso en pie y empezó a correr alrededor de ella.

–Eh… Yo paso, empieza tú –Lee asintió con la cabeza, hizo una especie de saludo militar y comenzó a correr alrededor del campo.

Tenten por su parte, un poco adolorida e incómoda, se recostó contra un árbol en la sombra. Quería entrenar, debía hacerlo para volverse más fuerte y superarse día a día, pero en ese preciso instante prefería guardar energías, sabía que Neji –al igual que siempre-no tendría piedad para con ella y realmente Tenten lo prefería así. Si había algo que valoraba de él, si había algo que la hacía quererlo tanto era el respeto que él profesaba por ella. Siempre la había tratado como a un igual, la había valorado como una kunoichi, le había marcado todas sus fallas para que ella pudiese mejorar.

Tal vez otra persona pensaría que él era cruel, que no tenía sentimientos y que su forma de ser con sus compañeros de equipo era ruda, pero ella sabía la verdad. Neji era distinto a todos, había tenido que superar un montón de obstáculos, de hecho aún seguía haciéndolo, día a día luchaba contra lo que su Clan le había impuesto y eso, a los ojos de Tenten, era digno de respetarse. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que debajo de toda esa seriedad, debajo de esa mirada fría había un chico como cualquier otro, ella sabía que él tenía sentimientos y aunque siempre se mostrase distante y reservado, ella había aprendido a quererlo, tal vez más de lo conveniente.

Sí, Neji tenía sentimientos, ella lo sabía pero también sabía que no los tenía con respecto a ella, no al menos como Tenten quisiese. La respetaba y eso ya era mucho, con esa simple demostración de aceptación ella estaba bien. Se conformaba con ser reconocida por él como un igual, eso la hacía soportar todos los entrenamientos y todos los retos que tuviese que pasar. Pero él no la quería, no como ella lo quería a él.

–¡Tenten! –Gritó su sensei a modo de saludo, a veces era espeluznante lo mucho que se parecían él y Lee –¡Llegaron temprano! –Comentó haciendo referencia a ella y a Lee.

–¡La fuente de la juventud no espera, Gai-sensei! –Comentó Lee a todo pulmón mientras seguía corriendo alrededor del campo.

–¡Ya lo creo! ¡Daré 300 vueltas al campo por tu genialidad! –Y dicho eso, se dispuso a correr junto a su alumno, dejando sola a Tenten.

No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero suponía que aún no era la hora en que se habían citado, de lo contrario Neji ya estaría allí. Él nunca llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, a las reuniones o incluso a los almuerzos, aún cuando ella sabía que Neji no consideraba de utilidad comer con su equipo, él siempre asistía y lo hacía con puntualidad.

Por eso, segura de que aún faltaba algo de tiempo, cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse. Hasta ahora el día iba bien, tal vez se había preocupado por nada. Gai y Lee no lo habían notado, es más la habían tratado como siempre, quizás todo estuviese en su imaginación. Ahora comenzaba a creer que las palabras de su mamá habían sido acertadas, los espasmos ya se estaban calmando y sus ganas de entrenar resurgían nuevamente. Estaba deseosa de poder practicar el lanzamiento de sus armas junto a sus movimientos para esquivar ataques.

Abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie dispuesta a correr algunas vueltas, no tantas como su sensei y su amigo, pero si las suficientes para pre-calentar y estar preparada para el verdadero entrenamiento. Y ahí lo vio, su mirada indiferente como siempre, sin expresar nada, simplemente estaba parado frente a ella. No entendía qué pasaba, pero había algo que la hacía querer retroceder, tal vez fuese una mueca en él, una expresión que no llegó a retener. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

–¡Neji! –Lo saludó como siempre, con ese tono de voz tan dulce que la caracterizaba, pero él no le contestó, simplemente siguió de largo. Su acción le sentó como un balde de agua helada, ¿había hecho algo mal? Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, sabía que nunca era bueno presionarlo para hablar, pero se sentía mal, le dolía su indiferencia, especialmente cuando le había costado tanto lograr entablar conversaciones con él –¡Neji! –Volvió a llamarlo, él se volteó, su cara reflejaba disgusto, molestia pero igualmente ella preguntó –¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Hoy no entrenaré contigo –Fue su explicación. Tenten sintió romperse algo en su interior, él nunca se había negado a eso, nunca había suspendido su entrenamiento con ella.

–¿Hice algo mal? –No iba por buen camino, ella lo sabía, Neji simplemente no disfrutaba explicando las cosas, dando razones, pero ellas las necesitaba.

–Hoy no estas a mi altura, no en ese estado –Se giró nuevamente y caminó dándole la espalda.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron de entre sus ojos, confirmando lo que él acaba de decir. Ella no estaba a la altura, por primera vez se sentía distinta por ser mujer, por primera vez él no la trataba como un igual. Debería estar enojada por su comportamiento, debería demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que ser mujer y estar indispuesta no la hacía menos, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Tal vez fuese porque él se lo había dicho, tal vez fuesen las malditas hormonas, o quizás los nervios la estaban traicionando, pero se sentía mal. No quería llorar y ser débil, quería luchar y ser valiente, pero él la acababa de desarmar, la había dejado llorando y sin fuerzas. Había dado con su temor, había tocado justo en la tecla… La había rechazado. Sentía que había perdido lo único que había conseguido de Neji, su respeto. Ya ni eso tenía, había perdido el pilar en el que tanto se apoyaba, la llama que la mantenía encendida, eso que le permitía estar cerca de él sin que su corazón doliese.

Recogió su mochila y se fue corriendo, sin darles explicaciones a Gai o Lee que gritaban su nombre. Le dolía, se sentía mal, lejos era algo físico, simplemente se sentía aterrada. Temía que todo lo que había conseguido con él se desmoronase. No era ingenua, sabía que lo suyo no era más que amistad, una amistad extraña, pero amistad al fin. Él nunca había dicho la palabra, nunca lo había siquiera insinuado, pero los vocablos sobraban. Ella sabía que era así cuando él le pedía ir a entrenar solos, cuando le decía que la necesitaba para practicar una técnica, y fuera de sentirse usada, ella se sentía respetada. Porque Neji solo confiaba en ella para las cosas importantes.

Aun llorando ingresó a su casa, dio gracias a Dios que sus padres se encontrasen trabajando no quería ni creía poder soportar una charla más. Su madre no entendía, tal vez porque ella no era ninja, que en su mundo, en el mundo de Tenten, el respecto y el aprecio es algo que se gana. Y ella lo había hecho, le había costado mucho esfuerzo y tiempo pero lo había hecho, y todo se había venido abajo ese mismo día, el día que la naturaleza hizo de las suyas y le concedió la regla que la marcaba aún más como mujer.

Ya tenía bastante con su cuerpo, era de su conocimiento que los integrantes de su equipo evitaban mirarla detenidamente, o que sus ataques siempre se dirigían a otros lados, era suficientemente malo que muchas veces Gai la hiciera hacer algún ejercicio diferente, pero todo eso lo había soportado porque él había obviado esas tonterías. Neji no tenía reparos, no le importaba si en el combate le rozaba un pecho, porque eso era, solo un pecho, una parte de su anatomía sin importancia, al menos durante la batalla. No con eso quería decir que él se pasaba tocándola, porque la realidad bien lejos estaba, pero quería decir que él no tenía tratos especiales, a los ojos de Neji ella era un ninja, no importaba su condición, simplemente era un oponente y él siempre la había tratado así.

Pero ahora eso había cambiado, la había despreciado por tener su período, y ella no podía reponerse. ¿Por qué no lo había ignorado como con todas las otras cosas? ¿Por qué no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad? Llorando se dejó caer sobre su cama, dejando a la vista la debilidad que él le había señalado al no permitirle entrenar juntos.

…

Al siguiente día Tenten, un poco más calma y con algo más de confianza, volvió a caminar rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Esperaba que el episodio del día anterior no se volviese a repetir, pero si eso sucedía esta vez no se iría llorando, enfrentaría a Neji. Después de todo era justamente él, el que se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente directo, no veía por qué ella no podía actuar igual.

Llegó con tiempo de sobra, rechazó nuevamente la invitación de Lee y saludó amablemente a Gai cuando éste llegó. Se quedó de pie, lista para hablar con Neji si la situación lo ameritaba. El tiempo pasó y Neji no apareció, preocupada se acercó a Gai-sensei y preguntó por él.

–Neji avisó que no vendría, dijo algo sobre un asunto del Clan –Le respondió su sensei mientras corría junto a Lee –¿No te vas a unir al entrenamiento?

La castaña asintió y con una sensación extraña comenzó a correr. No quería pensar que Neji había suspendido su entrenamiento por ella, quería creer lo que Gai le había dicho, pero le resultaba demasiado extraño. Lo hacía cuando era a ella a la que Neji siempre buscaba cuando no podría asistir a una reunión, inclusive la mayoría de las veces le pedía que se juntaran a entrenar en otro horario, él nunca perdía una práctica.

La mañana avanzó entre ejercicios y combates, era extraño no pelear contra Neji, pero intentó mantener su mente alejada de ese tema, no debía flanquear, no debía dejar que cosas sentimentales afectasen sus habilidades ninjas. Debía mejorar para demostrarle a Neji y a todo aquel que lo dudase que ella era fuerte y que su condición de mujer no afectaba su rendimiento en nada.

Cuando Gai-sensei dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, rechazó la invitación de los hombres vestidos de verde para almorzar y caminó con determinación hacia los terrenos del Clan Hyuuga, necesitaba hablar con él, aún cuando sabía que a Neji no le gustaba conversar, ellos dos tendrían una charla. Porque Tenten creía merecérsela, después de ser su amiga por tanto tiempo, luego de soportar su silencio y de comprenderlo tan bien como lo hacía, lo mínimo que esperaba recibir a cambio era una explicación.

Conocía muy bien los terrenos de su clan, muchas veces había ido a buscarlo por una misión e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con él dentro de ellos. Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que lo había ido a buscar, le había resultado impresionante y un poco intimidante la enormidad del lugar y las miradas severas que le regalaban los demás miembros del clan, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, incluso había comenzado a saludar a las personas con las que se cruzaba. Tenten sabía que la gente la creería ridícula, pero poco le importaba. Tal vez fuese cierto lo que a veces le decía Neji, quizás ella fuese demasiado infantil, pero poco le importaba y después de todo ahora era él el que la menospreciaba por haber crecido.

–Tenten-san, buenos días –La saludó Hinata cuando se cruzaron en la puerta de la casa de ésta.

–¡Hola Hinata! –Tenten sonrió, con el tiempo había llegado a conocer un poco más a Hinata, y ahora siempre se alegraba de verla.

–¿B-Buscas a mi primo? –Tenten sonrió aún más.

–Sí, ¿ésta él aquí? –Hinata asintió y se ofreció a escoltarla hasta el dormitorio de Neji.

La poca rudeza que había acumulado para enfrentarse a él se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta que conocería el cuarto de Neji. Sí, había ido muchas veces a su casa, había entrenado aún más veces en los terrenos del clan con él, pero nunca había estado en su habitación. Quería olvidarse de esa estupidez, no era tan importante conocer su cuarto, más cuando él no la había invitado, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba y a medida que avanzaban se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, era igual a todas las que había visto por los pasillos de la casa, nada la distinguía, nada señalizaba que era de él, pero ella lo sabía. Hinata golpeó suavemente la puerta y a los pocos segundos Neji la abrió.

–Lamento molestarte Neji-nii-san –Se disculpó Hinata –Eh… Tienes visitas –Neji desvió la mirada de su prima y posó sus perlados ojos en los de Tenten, no pudo evitar reflejar su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo fastidio.

La heredera del Clan Hyuuga hizo una reverencia a ambos y se alejó del lugar dejando a ellos dos solos. Tenten lo miraba a los ojos, esperando un saludo, una invitación, esperando aunque sea que le preguntara qué hacía en su casa, pero él no dijo nada. Se quedó contemplándola, sin evitar ocultar la molestia que sentía, pero Tenten no se retiró. Había ido hasta allí para buscar una respuesta y no se iría con las manos vacías.

–¿No me invitaras a pasar? –Preguntó luego de unos minutos.

–No –Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se relajó y le regaló a Neji su habitual sonrisa infantil.

–¿Vamos a entrenar? Me sorprendió que no hayas ido hoy, más aún que no me has avisado para entrenar en otro momento –No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

–Lo que dije ayer se sigue aplicando hoy –Neji intentaba no mirarla a los ojos, no le gustaba lo que veía, le molestaba la situación.

No entendía por qué Tenten se comportaba de esa forma, él creía haber sido lo suficientemente claro. Neji había supuesto que con su rechazo ella se apartaría, pero obviamente se había equivocado, de lo contrario Tenten no estaría en su casa haciéndole tantas preguntas. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero había sido lo mejor. Claramente la condición de Tenten no la hacía inferior o no absolutamente, pero esa era la única excusa que tenía, no le quedaba más que eso para controlar aquello que estaba reprimiendo. No podía dejarse llevar, sabía que en el momento en que él aceptase lo que realmente pasaba, sería el preciso momento en el que sería completamente vulnerable, débil…

Él era un ninja, no debía tener sentimientos, eso solo te debilitaba y si los tenía, claramente lo mínimo que podía hacer era no demostrarlo, por eso se comportaba como lo hacía, pero ella lograba sacudir sus barreras y eso le molestaba. Su cuerpo lo traicionó y la miró una vez más, Tenten lo miraba seria, sin esa sonrisa suya, eso estaba bien, pero había algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

–Pasa –Dijo entrando a su habitación, peor que tenerla dentro de ella era que alguien los viese juntos en el pasillo y pensaran cosas que no eran.

–Estas equivocado, no cambió nada –Dijo Tenten –Aún puedo detectar tu punto ciego, aún puedo rozarte con mis armas si me esfuerzo…

–No pienso igual, si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes irte –Tenten sintió como si la abofeteasen, no esperaba que Neji fuese tan cortante.

–¡Neji! –Lo llamó enojada –¿Por qué piensas así? ¡Quiero que me expliques!

–No tengo por qué hacer tal cosa, ahora quiero descansar –Y con eso bastó.

Tente salió de su cuarto dando un portazo y con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos. Por supuesto no permitió que Neji viera esto último. No quería darle ninguna razón más para que él pensara que ella era débil. Caminó deprisa por los pasillos de la casa y una vez que estuvo al aire libre se permitió liberar esas lágrimas contenidas. Le dolía cada palabra que él había dicho, las sentía como kunais clavados en su corazón.

…

Siete días habían pasado desde la vez que había ido a buscarlo a su casa. Poco tiempo para algunos, mucho para ellos. En una semana la vida de un shinobi podía cambiar radicalmente, Tenten lo sabía y Neji también, por eso era por lo que Tenten lloraba. Le dolía la indiferencia que él profesaba para con ella, le desgarraba el corazón el desagrado con el que la miraba, o al menos con el que la había mirado los tres siguientes días, porque al cuarto ella se había ido en una misión y recién acaba de regresar a la aldea.

Caminó sin mucho entusiasmo hasta su casa, su mamá la estaba esperando ansiosa, como todas las veces que ella salía en una misión. Estaba triste, sin embargo ver a su madre luego de varios días le arrancó una sonrisa, una sonrisa genuina. Su padre, para variar, estaba trabajando, así que solo cenaron ella y su progenitora. Le contó detalladamente lo ocurrido durante la misión, a su madre le encantaba escucharla, Tente sabía que estaba orgullosa de ella, después de todo sus abuelos habían sido shinobis y su madre se había puesto muy feliz cuando ella le anunció que seguiría sus pasos.

–Vino a buscarte ese chico amigo tuyo –Le contó mientras recogía la mesa.

–¿Quién? –Su corazón había acelerado su ritmo, pero lo más probable era que hubiese sido Lee.

–No recuerdo su nombre, pero es ese medio rarito –Tenten levantó una ceja, eso no era de ninguna ayuda, para su madre todos los de su equipo eran raros y ella no le discutía.

–¿El que se parece a Gai-sensei? –Preguntó.

–No, No… El otro, el de pelo largo y ojos blancos –Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida –Sí, vino hoy a la mañana –Le aseguró –No digo que le quede mal, pero podría cortarse un poco el cabello, a veces me lo confundo con una chica… ¿Qué opinas tú?

Tenten sonrió, besó la mejilla de su madre y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, sin darle ninguna explicación. Estaba feliz, no sabía por qué la había ido a buscar pero el simple hecho de que se hubiese presentado en su casa la llenaba de dicha. Se moría de ganas de verlo, quería entrenar con él, pero por el momento se tendría que conformar con dormir. La noche ya había caído en su plenitud y no era hora para hacer ni recibir visitas.

Se despertó con los primeros rayos de luz, en su rostro bailaba una enorme sonrisa. No quería hacerse falsas expectativas, no esperaba una disculpa de Neji, después de todo lo conocía mejor que nadie. Pero, luego de comprobar cuanto la afectaba que él no le hablase, se conformaba con que simplemente volviesen a entrenar juntos. Hacía tiempo ya que ella se había resignado a que ellos fuesen algo más que amigos, se había conformado con la relación que tenían porque sabía que nunca serían nada más. Por eso le había dolido tanto que él la alejase, porque Neji era su amigo, su amor imposible, su compañero y era por él, entre varias otras cosas, por lo que entrenaba día a día para mejorar y superarse a sí misma.

Neji era una pieza muy importante en su vida, se atrevía a decir que incluso era uno de sus pilares, aún cuando no fuesen más que amigo, Tenten valoraba cada palabra que de la boca de él salían. Si Neji se exigía, ella también lo hacía, si él le criticaba algún movimiento, ella lo mejoraba hasta que éste no la criticase más. Se pasaban todo el tiempo entrenando juntos, siempre intentando superarse, siempre queriendo volver a sus respectivas casas habiendo superado el nivel del día anterior. No era fácil, nada lo era con Neji, pero ella había aprendido a vivir así y ya no quería cambiar aquello.

–¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó su padre cuando ésta lo saludó.

–Sí, debo entrenar –Besó la frente de su padre y salió de su casa con una sonrisa dibuja en sus labios.

Caminó hasta el campo de entrenamiento como hacía todos los días que no tenía misión. Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro no le sorprendió ver a Lee y Gai-sensei corriendo alrededor de todo el lugar y gritando quién sabe qué cosas. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y empezó a precalentar para lo que suponía sería un entrenamiento agotador.

Como no sabía la hora exacta que era, se preocupó un poco al no ver a Neji. ¿Se habría ilusionado en vano? ¿Seguiría pensando igual que la última vez que se habían visto? ¿Seguiría sin querer entrenar con ella? Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue desdibujando de su rostro. Se sentía mal, no quería estar triste, ella era siempre optimista y siempre estaba alegre. No le encontraba el sentido a estar de mal humor o triste, pero últimamente se la pasaba así. Neji la hacía sentir así….

–¿No vas a entrenar? –Preguntó una voz atrás suyo. Inmediatamente Tenten sonrió y se volteó a verlo –¡Ponte en posición!

–¿No me dirás nada? –Preguntó sin perder su sonrisa.

–¿Hmp?... –Neji pareció pensar las cosas por un minuto, pero luego simplemente formó ese sello que Tenten tanto conocía y activó su Byakugan.

¿Esperaba algo más? Se había convencido que no, pero al parecer su subconsciente la engañó. No esperaba mucho, tal vez una explicación, una excusa a su comportamiento… Pero Neji no le dio nada, simplemente se puso en posición de ataque y dio por comenzado el entrenamiento.

…

Tenía la respiración agitada, su cuerpo ya no resistía más, pero sin embargo seguía forzándolo. No podía perder frente a él, no podía darle la razón, debía ser fuerte. El sol comenzaba a esconderse y ellos aún seguían peleando. Cuando Gai-sensei había dado por terminado el entrenamiento Neji le había pedido, o bueno la había hecho quedarse hasta más tarde para seguir entrenando, porque según él a Tenten no le sentaba bien irse de misión y dejar de entrenar. Según ella esas eran tonterías, Tenten solo tenía el cuerpo cansado, lo lógico luego de una misión de siete días, pero Neji no le dejaba pasar una y sabía que no se irían de allí hasta que al menos pudiese rozarlo con una de sus armas.

Saltó hacia arriba y arrojó veinte Kunais en su dirección, sabía que él los pararía, era un ataque demasiado obvio, pero era una estrategia y funcionó. Cuando los esquivó, confiado en que ese había sido el ataque verdadero, había desprotegido su punto ciego y ella tuvo la oportunidad de acertar en unos de sus tiros, clavándole un kunai en su espalda.

–¡Uf! –Suspiró cansada –¡No doy más!

–No tienes resistencia, es por eso –Contestó Neji mientras se quitaba el arma –Debes seguir entrenando.

–Neji, es suficiente por hoy, mañana podemos seguir… –Le dijo con su habitual voz, tan dulce que parecía la de una niña pequeña.

Neji abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué. No quería terminar el entrenamiento, no lo había querido hacer cuando Gai-sensei lo había propuesto y no lo quería hacer ahora. Pero no había ningún buen motivo para que continuasen allí. Y por más que siguiese exigiendo a Tenten de nada serviría, de momento a otro ella se cansaría de entrenar y lo mandaría a volar, por eso, jugando la última carta que le quedaba le pidió que continuasen un poco más.

–Una vez más –Tenten lo miró horrorizada, realmente no daba más.

–Neji… Mañana, de verdad estoy cansada –Neji asintió –Hasta mañana… –Lo saludó con un gesto de su mano y comenzó a caminar.

Él la miró irse, alejarse de él poco a poco. No quería sentir, no quería desear pero ella se lo ponía difícil. Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa, con esa voz tan repulsivamente dulce, con ese peinado tan infantil. Neji odiaba todo en ella y lo hacía porque era justamente esas cosas, las que lo hacían quererla tanto, desearla, amar… _¡No, no tengo que pensar en eso! Llevo años reprimiéndolo y no voy a expresar sentimientos justo ahora, lo que sucedió una semana atrás no cambió nada._ Neji se repetía eso una y otra vez, pero las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse. Porque en realidad sí habían cambiado, ella lo había desestructurado, y el nunca antes había odiado tener el Byakugan hasta aquel día en el que se dio cuenta de que Tenten tenía su periodo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? La siguió observando a medidas que ella se alejaba, ya casi no llegaba a verla, pero siempre podría usar su técnica para observarla un poco más. ¿Loco? Probablemente pero también estaba seguro que era un idiota, él mejor que nadie tenía que saber que los sentimientos no te llevan a ningún lado, además él no era libre de elegir, nunca lo había sido y aunque con el tema de su corazón (si es que se podía referir a él así como si nada) sí podía elegir, estaba seguro de no querer hacerlo. Pero nada de eso tenía lógica, porque Tente lo volvía loco, lo hacía decir cosas que no quería y lo hacía aceptar reunirse con los excéntricos de Gai y Lee, y todo por ella.

Su cerebro se apagó y ya no pudo retenerse, ya no se contuvo. Simplemente corrió hasta alcanzarla y tomándola violentamente por el brazo la dio vuelta hasta que quedó frente a él. Su cara reflejaba lo sorprendida que estaba, claramente no entendía nada, pero él no la culpaba, después de todo ni Neji sabía exactamente qué quería hacer. No entendía qué lo había movido, o mejor dicho no entendía cómo se habían roto sus barreras autoimpuestas. Tenten abrió la boca para decir algo y ese fue su detonante.

Con la misma violencia con la que la había tomado del brazo estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. La besó sin consideración, no estaba pensando, no estaba analizando las cosas, solo estaba haciendo algo que llevaba años deseando. Y la espera no lo hacía más dulce, lo hacía más desesperado, más necesitado.

Tente apenas podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, no que ella no lo desease, porque llevaba una vida soñando con ese momento, pero no lograba comprender cómo era que Neji la estaba besando. Sin embargo, aún cuando el beso fuese más duro delo que ella imaginó, le correspondió. Intentó poco a poco reducir la rudeza y la velocidad, llevando a Neji a su propio ritmo, uno dulce y lento, suave y delicioso, mucho mejor de lo que él mismo pensó que podría ser.

–Neji… –Susurró Tenten cuando se separaron luego de varios minutos –¿Qué…

–Shh… –La Calló él. Besó una vez más sus labios, solo por unos segundos, degustándola –No digas nada –Pero esta vez no fue una orden, como normalmente él le daba, sino fue más bien una súplica, una que Tenten aceptó sin protestar.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que explicarse, porque también sabía que luego de haberla probado de esa manera ya no podría volver atrás, pero por ahora prefería guardar silencio, al menos por los minutos que ella aguantase sin preguntarle algo. ¿Qué le diría? La verdad, no le quedaba otra opción, no luego de haberse comportado como un idiota. Le tendría que decir que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos, que se esforzaba día a día por verla simplemente como un ninja, que evitaba reparar en su cuerpo, en los cambios que éste había experimentado con el paso de los años, que su voz lo volvía loco y que había veces que fingía ignorarla para simplemente no perder el control.

Y tendría que decirle, por más estúpido y vergonzoso que fuera, que cuando ella llegó indispuesta lo desarmó completamente. Destruyó el muro que él había construido, ya no podía fingir más, ya no se podía mentir, porque el estado de ella afirmaba lo que él con tanto empeño se negaba a ver… Que Tenten era una mujer, que era una chica, una hermosa, por cierto. Lo obligaba a aceptar que ella no era simplemente un ninja, que ella no era un compañero, era más, mucho más y eso lo había descontrolado.

Sí, le tendría que decir eso y mucho más, pero por el momento disfrutaría del silencio. Simplemente se dejaría guiar por sus sentimientos, por más difícil que eso fuese para él, dejaría a su cerebro descansar un poco. Llegado el momento, cuando Tenten le preguntase directamente, él le diría la verdad: Que la odiaba por ser mujer, porque por ser así, la amaba tanto. Que no había querido decir ni hacer nada porque sentir aquellas cosas lo hacían débil, vulnerable y el odiaba todo eso, pero que para su desgracia lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que todo, y había fallado al alejarla, porque internamente lo único que quería era tenerla cerca. Y tendría que decirle, también, que había inventado mil defectos en sus movimientos para entrenar más horas y para compartir más tiempo junto a ella.

–¿Me invitaras a cenar? –Preguntó ella de la nada, con su sonrisa habitual –Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de hacerme entrenar todo el día, ya es de noche y en mi casa ya comieron…

–Como quieras –Contestó Neji, haciendo que Tenten soltara un suspiro, aún no lo podía creer…

Y que Neji se hiciera todo el duro que quisiera, ella ahora sabía que él sentía algo por ella y tenía que ser bastante importante, de lo contrario no la hubiese besado. Apretó su mano un poco más y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, una que derritió un poquito más el corazón de hielo de él. Estaba perdido, definitivamente ella iba a ser su perdición, pero qué más daba, había intentado luchar por mucho tiempo y realmente le parecía mucho más placentero estar así con ella, que estar entrenando.

* * *

**Me regalan su opinión?**

**Por fis... Por fis!**

**Un beso...**

**Lu**


End file.
